New Stage of The Pirate Age!
by Subrosians
Summary: THIS IS THE NEW AGE OF PIRATES! Luffy has defeated Blackbeard and is the Pirate King. But Years later Luffy dies and leaves the One Piece behind starting the NEXT AGE OF PIRTES! This story starts in the East Blue with two friends who plan to become the net Pirate King crew of their own,
1. Chapter 1

One Piece: Joyous Ride

In the middle of the South Blue there was a large grassy field that was filled with beautiful flowers that were amazing and filled the air with an intoxicating aroma. In the middle of the field were two boys who were standing in front of each other breathing heavily.

On the left there was man that had bright green eyes with a face that was heavily scratched from what seemed to be the incurring had blue pants and a white T-shirt that had been stained black from the dirt that was thrown around by the battle. His hair was spiky, black, and long enough to reach his knees.

On the right there was someone who ad baby blue eyes that were glistening in the sunlight. He had hair that was tall and split. It was a dangerous shade of red that was the color of blood. The man was was wearing a pair of black jeans and a t shirt that was originally blue but was ripped and soaked in blood. He wore boots that were black.

They were both bleeding puddles around themselves. The person on the left jumped forward and threw a punch as the other dashed backwards and jumped at his opponent and kicked him in the flew backwards and hit a stayed inside for a couple of seconds before it erupted all over the area. He stood from the rubble. His arm was bleeding as he clutched where the pain was the greatest to ease it.

"Alright, Anzu. We need to finish this immediately." The person with long hair said. Anzu just smiled and nodded. They both jumped at each other and threw a volley of attacks at each other. It consisted of punches and kicks. They both landed a punch on each other but the punch that the man with the long hair launched seemed to have a small explosion at the end of it. They flew backwards.

Anzu hit two back flips and landed on his feet. And said, "Do you really think that you can beat me? You've only won 237 battles. I've won a total of 238. Reyoto just give up." Reyoto just smiled and spit blood. Then his face turned to an annoyed one.

"You can't hold that battle against me! There was a turtle there and if I didn't save it I would have won." Reyoto said. His face then went back to a straight face.

"Time to end this, don't you think? This fight will decide who stronger Reyoto Hoshi or Anzu Watarshi." Anzu said. They rushed to each other. They both went for a punch. Reyoto reverted from a punch and bent his knees ducked under Anzu's punch and went for an uppercut. Anzu dodged and tried to stomp Reyoto's head in but an explosion exploded from Reyoto's feet and he escaped the foot.

Anzu hit a backflip and the tip of his foot hit the back of Reyoto's head. Reyoto's face hit the ground. He put his hands on the ground twisted his hands and kicked Anzu in the face and Anzu flew onto the ground. Reyoto walked over to Anzu and looked down on him. He had passed out. Reyoto shook his head and picked him up off the ground and walked to a village that was down below.

As he was walking through the village Reyoto looked up to an old man and the old man said, " You guys had the entire village scared. This is gonna be a problem." The man chuckled out loud and the other villagers laughed and Reyoto smiled and walked to the edge of the village.

At the edge there was a hill that wasn't to big. The flowers around the house had been burned and the house was small and breaking apart. Reyoto opened the door and went into the back into a room that had a bed and lied Anzu on the bed. Reyoto went into the kitchen and cooked up about seven burgers. He ate them and grabbed a cola out of the fridge and sat down at the table that was in the middle of the room. He was sitting down for a while looking out of the window that wasn't too far away from the table. He was sitting calmly when he heard the fridge door close and broke his concentration and fell backwards in his chair. Anzu walked over and sat down at the second chair and started to drink the drink that he had grabbed. He popped it open and started to drink. Reyoto sat up and sat back down.

"You're up now. I was just having an afternoon snack." Reyoto said. Anzu took a sip of his drink and smiled.

"You have been addicted to burgers since we were kids. It's ridiculous to tell the truth." Anzu said as they both laughed. They stopped laughing and Reyoto looked out of the window. Anzu followed his eyes and saw what he was staring at. He was looking at the sea. The sun was glistening off of the sun.

"Anzu, I think it's time for us to go out to sea." Reyoto said. Anzu just took another sip of his drink and looked out onto the water.

"Why are you telling me? You make the decisions. Whatever the captain says goes." Anzu answered. Reyoto's eyes opened wide and he spit out the drink that he had in his mouth.

"What are you talking about?! We never decided who was gonna be captain! All throughout our childhood we argued over who would be able to hold the name of captain and now you're just giving it to me!" Reyoto exclaimed. Anzu just turned and smiled.

"We had a battle earlier to decide who was the strongest. Plus, you are much more dependable than I am and our crew needs a strong basis. So, no matter what you say i will not become the captain." Anzu said. Reyoto wanted to contest the decision but it was too late.

"Alright, we'll leave tonight. I'll destroy this house so we have no where else to come back to." Reyoto said. He stood from the table and walked away from the table.

Three Hours Later

It was sunset and the people on the village were wrapping up their daily schedules and going home. Reyoto walked out of the front door and was followed by Anzu. Both had back packs on. They looked at each other and nodded.

Anzu ran to the edge of the hill and screamed, "THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOU HAVE LOOKED OVER US SINCE CHILDHOOD BUT NOW WE'RE LEAVING! THANK YOU!" Everyone in the village rushed out of their houses and looked up at the mountain to see both Reyoto smiling and waving down. They all started smiling. Some went and gathered the people who could hear Anzu's voice. Everyone started to cry. Reyoto dropped his backpack and walked back into the house. He made his way to the direct center.

Reyoto took in a deep breath and screamed, " Bomu Bomu no… Zenshin Kibaku!" With that Reyoto's body exploded and the entire house exploded leaving nothing but ash and blackened dirt. Reyoto was still standing in the middle of the explosion base. He walked out onto the hill and smiled.

"GOOD BYE! AFTER WE'VE ACCOMPLISHED ALL OF OUR GOALS WE'LL PROBABLY COME BACK! BUT UNTIL THEN I'LL MISS YOU GUYS!" Reyoto screamed. With that Reyoto and Anzu ran away from the hill. Everyone below screamed with burst of, "WE'LL MISS YOU!", and, "SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" would pop out of nowhere. They made it to the shore and hopped into a small boat that was empty. They dropped their bags. Reyoto pushed off the coast and like that they were off onto the adventure they had been waiting for their entire life.


	2. The Beginning

The New Adventure

In the middle of the East Blue there was a large grassy field that was filled with beautiful flowers that were amazing and filled the air with an intoxicating aroma. In the middle of the field were two boys who were standing in front of each other breathing heavily.

On the left there was man that had bright green eyes with a face that was heavily scratched from what seemed to be the incurring had blue pants and a white T-shirt that had been stained black from the dirt that was thrown around by the battle. His hair was spiky, black, and long enough to reach his knees.

On the right there was someone who ad baby blue eyes that were glistening in the sunlight. He had hair that was tall and split. t was a dangerous shade of red that was the color of was wearing a black shirt pants that were purple. He wore sandals on his feet.

They were both bleeding puddles around themselves. The person on the left jumped forward and threw a punch as the other dashed backwards and jumped at his opponent and kicked him in the chin.H e flew backwards and hit a stayed inside for a couple of seconds before it erupted all over the area. He stood from the rubble. His arm was bleeding as he clutched where the pin was the greatest to ease it.

"Okay Anzu, time to finish this…Goro Goro no… Sango!" He said. He raised his arms in the air and there was a blast of electricity that surged its way to the person named Anzu.

"Nice try,, but this isn't over till it's over." Anzu said. He placed his hands on the ground and threw himself away from the blast. It flew past him and hit the mountain that lay behind them. It exploded the mountain and the winds and rubble flew past the two warriors.

When the blast slowed Anzu turned his head and faced the rubble that was a mountain just a few moments ago. When he turned he was met with a punch in the face and fell over. Reyoto had landed a successful punch that left Anzu passed out. Before he had a chance to celebrate Reyoto's eyes follrd to the back of his head and he passed out.

 **They both passed out and were taken away from the field.**

When they awoke three days had passed.

"What happened? How did we end up back in this house? The last thing i remember is knocking you out," Reyoto said. There was no answer as a woman walked through the door with food and water.

"You two idiots were out there fighting again. You had the whole island shaking. Everyone thought we were having an earthquakes. You guys have to hurry and find somewhere else to play." the lady said. The boys looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we are ready to move on. Today we will start packing our bags and head out to sea." Anzu said. As he said this Reyoto has already managed to get out of the bed they were placed in and was looking out of the window and into the landscape that had been their childhood home.

"It's about time we set sail." he said. The woman who had brought in the food was starting to walk away.

"I hope you know this silly dream of yours will only lead to the destruction of both of you." The woman said. She slowly put down the food and turned toward the door and walked until she was at the doorway.

"You guys have grown well. You guys should know the village is going to be ready to see you off at 3:00 so be ready for small boat will be readied for your departure."The woman smiled as she left closing the door behind her. As she left the boys both smiled at each other.

They were in hospital gowns so they air that was blowing into the room was starting to blow them in the wrong direction. The woman who had walked into the room was a nurse who worked at the local hospital. Anzu rose out of the bed and started looking for their clothes. They were in the trash. The clothes had been tattered from the immense battle.

"Alright, we have almost 4 hours before it's time for us to leave. Go get your stuff. We won't be returning anytime soon." Anzu said. Reyoto put on an annoyed face.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to tell me. We haven't even chosen the captain of this crew. We should make it to the next island in only a matter of 10 days. Pack around ten pairs of clothes and enough food. See at the bay." Reyoto said. As Anzu turned to nod Reyoto he was already gone leaving a stench of burning wood in the air. There was nothing but a halted sound of expected thunder.

lllllllllllll

When arrived at the island he landed at the edge of a beach that was awkwardly empty for such a beautiful day. Although the beach was empty at the edge of the sand was filled with a market that was bustling with people Reyoto decided to signal Anzu in this direction. So he raised his hands into the air and let a bolt of lightning that was large enough to see kilometers away.

Lllllllllll

In the middle of the sea a few miles away from the coast of the beach Anzu looked into the sky and saw the bolt of lightning clearly. He started to row in that direction.

llllllllllll

At the marketplace Reyoto was looking around for any signs of someone valuable they could call an addition to their pirate crew. As he looked around the bay he found no one he could actually consider joining the crew. Noticing that there was nothing he could do about it he decided he should go to the bar and get something to eat.

As he was walking through the streets to find the bar he was a burger place that looked promising. Reyoto started walking toward the burger place. Once he got his burger he sat at a close bench and took a taste buds seemed to grow. He smiled and continued to eat the burger until it was nothing but crumbs. As he finish the burger he noticed he was a little dazed and sleepy. He decided to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 2

While sleeping Reyoto fell off of the park bench and landed with a thud on the ground. He had fallen onto the ground and decided that he had been sleeping long enough and it was time to return to the pirate grindstone. When he stood and dusted himself off he began to walk to the beach he had signalled Anzu earlier.

When he arrived at the beach he noticed that Anzu hadn't landed on the port yet. He put his hands in the air again and signaled for his friend. When he finished he slowly lowered his hands and slid the into his he turned around the beach was still bustling with people. He started his way up the beach and mended himself with the crowd. He was walking through the crowd he was looking to see if he could find anything or anyone that could pose strong enough to join his crew.

He was walking for a while but noticed that he couldn't find anyone who could really fit the role. But as he was walking he was hit in the stomach by a little girl. She was wearing clothes that seemed to inappropriate for some her age. She was only a bra strap that had flames on it and some jeans that were skin tight. She fell backwards and hit her head on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked toward Reyoto's face. As she stared at him he lowered his hands gesturing that he wanted to give her a hand. As she stood she looked at him with face that was usually used to describe curiosity.

"Were you the one who threw that lightning bolt? Are you a pirate." The little girl asked. Reyoto smiled and raised his head.

"Yeah that was me and yes I'm a pirate. Why would you like to know?" He asked the little girl. Her eyes began to sparkle and she stood and looked Reyoto in the eyes,

"Let me join your pirate crew. I can cook and I'm really fast. My name is Chansi." The little girl said. Reyoto looked at the little girl and his smile turned into a straight, confused face.

"Wouldn't your parents be worried about you? I'm sure that they wouldn't want you to just run away with pirates. I'm sure you friends would miss you too. It could be dangerous." Reyoto said with a smirk on his face. The little girl looked disappointed and threw her hands up in disappointment.

"Okay, be like that now but when you see me again you won't have any choice but to accept me." Chansi said. She turned around and marched away. Reyoto was baffled by the little girl's remarks as he looked in her direction as she was swallowed by the sea of people.

He walked away as if nothing had happened. He decided to walk to the beach to see if Anzu had finally arrived. When he made it to the beach he discovered that Anzu had finally arrived and left the boat at the beach. Their bags were gone as well. He turned and looked into the crowd of people and didn't see him. Reyoto closed his eyes to use his electricity powers to shoots small amounts of lightning into the ground to scout the entire village.

He didn't find any trace of him. Deciding that he would show up sooner or later. As he walked the beach some man flew past him and slammed into Reyoto's shoulder and flew an unrealistically far distance. As he was lying on the ground he turned and looked at Reyoto as if he had won something as big as the lottery. He raised his hands as he was lying on the ground and laughed.

"Don't push me… punk." the man said. Reyoto pretended not to hear him and continued to walk. Not willing to let the situation end there , he ran behind Reyoto and grabbed his arm.

"I don't know who you are but you better apologize before you get hurt." The man said. He then gripped his hands on one of the blades on his side trying to intimidate Reyoto. Reyoto finally turned around to the man and looked down on him. The man stepped back a couple of steps and drew his two swords. Not wanting to get involved with this random stranger he walked away. The man charged at Reyoto and was aiming at Reyoto's head.

"While running the stranger screamed, "Did you think I would just let you go your life?!" He swung at Reyoto but just before he could strike him a 3 inch thick wall of lightning formed between the two. With the momentum pushing him so fast that he couldn't stop himself he was flung into the lightning wall and fell on the ground the lightning stopped Reyoto looked at the man and saw the two swords that had skidded away. He picked the two swords up and inspected the two swords.

The swords were perfectly made for each other. They were the exact opposites. In his left hand the sword was pure white. The handle was the end of the dragon body. The scales were white and delicately entwined. It was beautiful. The blade itself was perfectly shaped and there wasn't a nick on the blade. On the other hand in his right the blade was completely black there was nothing that was similar at all. The Dragon on this grip was a battle scarred war veteran. It was scarred and the scales were stained with blood. The blade itself wasn't nicked like the other blade. When he put both blades in the air and crossed them they seemed to cross each other. They were a beautiful combination. As he was admiring the blade he noticed that he didn't a blade holder. He looked down on his opponent.

"Since you don't have one I have to go and get one myself." Reyoto said as he was walking away the man raised his head.

"You think you have beaten me already? Even if you beat me you won't make it off this island alive." The man said as his head hit the ground and he lost consciousness. Reyoto smiled and walked away. As soon Reyoto walked away a large woman walked behind him and inspected the man lying down.

"He's stronger than I thought he was but I think he will need me later." The woman said.


End file.
